1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fueling system for supplying fuel to automobiles, more specifically to a fueling system with which fuel sort discrimination, full-tank level fueling, and liquidation at a high speed can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese publication of unexamined applications 6-115598 and 8-169498 propose fueling systems with a fuel sort discrimination unit by which it is prevented to supply different kinds of fuel to automobiles from those contained in tanks of automobiles. Fueling systems with full-tank fueling units for automatically fill tanks of automobiles with fuel are disclosed in Japanese publication of unexamined applications 58-41095 and 63-125196. Moreover, a fueling system is proposed in Japanese publication of unexamined Application 8-258897, by which fueling operation can effectively be performed by a few people with the provision of fueling state communicators. Each of these is effectively employed as it is, but a fueling system with all of these functions has not yet been reported.
In the fueling system with the fuel sort discrimination unit controls not to feed a different sort of fuel from fuel in a tank of an automobile. However, additional fueling by a man have to be made for fueling to a full-tank level when the fueling system with the fuel sort discrimination unit is solely used. Moreover, the fueling system having a full-tank fueling unit automatically supplies fuel. There is, however, such a risk that a different sort of fuel from the one in a tank is accidentally supplied. Furthermore, many operators are necessary for a fueling system without a fueling state communicator.